The Reason
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: Gibbs had a right to be pissed at DiNozzo about the whole thing with EJ. But, Gibbs also has a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The Reason

Acethebatdog2039

Disclaimer: So not mine, sadly.

Spoilers: Most of season 8

A/N: I saw an interview that Michael Weatherly said someone is getting shot. How nice of him. After having a nice chat with AZGirl, thank you by the way, this idea would not leave me alone. More than a handful of stories of something bad happening to Tony and I couldn't help but be one of those writers.

**10001**

Even after all these years he still loved the sound of his feet hitting the pavement as he ran.

It made him feel twenty again and not the run down forty year old that he truly is.

Taking the stairs to his apartment two by two Tony paused at the top. Pulling his key out before walking down the hallway, unlocking his door Tony smiled at the aroma of coffee.

Having something to look forwarded to after his shower it made his morning a bit better already.

**10001**

Exiting his bathroom with a towel around his middle he answered the ringing cell phone.

"DiNozzo"

"It's me. We got a body. I'll be there in ten minutes. You better be ready"

Tony sighed

Great, Gibbs was coming to pick him up.

Just what he needed after the two weeks they had.

Tony made sure after the chat he and Gibbs had in the basement they weren't alone for the rest of the case or even in the office.

He had a bad feeling it was going to be a long day.

**10001**

"DiNozzo"

"Gibbs"

'_Well that's not awkward'_ Tony thought

The drive was quiet not even the radio was playing

It was going to be a long day alright

"You said we have a body?"

"Yup"

"Know anything else about it?"

"Other than it's a Marine and he's dead, no"

"Alright then"

**10001**

They pulled up to the crime scene the same time as Ducky and Palmer in the van.

Pulling his long form out of Gibbs' car and waved at Palmer in hello.

"Good morning Jethro." Ducky said closing the Autopsy Van door.

"Morning Duck" Was all Gibbs said.

"Were are Agents McGee and David?" Ducky asked

"McGee and Ziva should be almost here with the van." Tony said pulling on his NCIS jacket.

"Ah, very well. Good morning Anthony."

"Morning Ducky" Tony pulled his hat on his head "I'll go talk to the cops, Gibbs"

He didn't wait for any response from his boss.

Tony walked and quickly started speaking with the officer and his partner.

Ducky raised an eyebrow

Gibbs just rolled his eyes

**10001**

Tony was still speaking with the officers once Ziva and McGee showed up.

Shaking the officers' hands and saying thank you Tony walked up to his teammates.

"Morning Probies. Boss the LEOs found the body this morning when they were making rounds. Found the tags first and then called us."

Gibbs nodded

"Two shots to the chest good grouping, short range. From the wounds looks like a 40 caliber could be from a Beretta or maybe even a M9." Tony said looking over Ducky's shoulder

"Very good, Anthony."

"How did you know that Tony?" McGee asked

Tony rolled his eyes, "Probie, I was a homicide cop."

"Ziva shoot, McGee sketch. DiNozzo you can help Ducky."

**10001**

"Ducky, I got a bad feeling about this." Tony looked around their scene

"About what, Anthony?"

"It feels like someone is watching us."

Tony looked around again.

Palmer even started looking around as well.

"You sure Tony?"

"Yeah, I don't like this, Palmer." Tony raised an eyebrow "There is just something about this place."

"What's wrong DiNozzo?" Gibbs came to stand next to his second.

"I don't know, Gibbs. There is just something about this place."

"Well DiNozzo it is an alley. Someone could be hiding."

Tony nodded

An hour later Tony still had the feeling of being watched

Even Gibbs was starting to feel it

"I found the shell casings, but no weapon." Tony said handing the shells to Gibbs.

"Looks like 40 caliber. Abby will let us know what weapon they're from."

Both men heads turned at loud sound coming from the end of the alley.

"He's going for something" Tony pulled his Sig out

The person took off

Tony was running after with Gibbs on his six.

"Stop! Federal Agents! I said stop!"

Tony picked up the pace to catch the young man

Tony grabbed the man's right shoulder spinning him around.

Gibbs stopped as he heard two loud cracks.

"Tony!" He reached Tony as he hit the ground

Rolling him on his back Gibbs checked to make sure he was still breathing.

"Stay with me Tony."

Gibbs looked up from his agent's face as McGee and Ziva came running.

"After him!" Gibbs pointed to where their shooter ran. "Ziver I want him alive!" he yelled at their backs.

Gibbs looked back down at his second

"Hang in there, DiNozzo." Gibbs pressed harder on one of the holes in his chest.

"My dear Anthony. Mr. Palmer call for an ambulance." Gibbs watched the doctor's hands trying not to look into Tony' eyes "Jethro, move your hands."

He did has he was told and Ducky ribbed away the now red dress shirt.

"There goes my nice shirt." Tony groaned. Gibbs' hands went back to one of the bullet holes.

"I'll get you a new one. Just shut up, DiNozzo."

"On it, Boss."

"Anthony, try not to speak." Ducky's hands moved over the other bullet hole near Tony's sternum. "This is going to hurt, my boy."

Tony hissed in pain as Ducky's hands pressed down harder.

"Palmer where the hell is the ambulance?" Gibbs yelled

"Almost…" He paused "here, sir."

"Boss…?" Tony's voice was so quiet Gibbs almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"I'm sorry, Boss."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but Tony cut him off

"About everything that has gone down with EJ, Boss, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that now DiNozzo"

"I know you said never apologize, but I have to say it, Boss."

"You're going to be fine, Tony. You hear me?"

"I'm not so sure about this one, Gibbs."

Gibbs locked eyes with Ducky.

"You're not going to die, Tony. You hear me?"

"Think so, Boss."

Tony's breath caught in his throat

"Ducky he can't breathe"

"Roll him on his side." Both men move Tony over to his side to where his forehead was resting against Gibb's knee.

"Hang in there Tony."

Gibbs felt his chest tighten at the lack of breath coming from Tony

"DiNozzo? DiNozzo! Tony!"

**10001**

Gibbs could help but stare at the floor

Not only did Tony stop breathing in that alley but his heart stopped in the ambulance.

Just about as Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face he stopped to stare at them

They were covered in blood

Blood

Tony's blood

Tony

God Tony

The last time he saw Tony, his second's heart wasn't beating.

Gibbs wasn't sure if he was even breathing.

Gibbs could feel his own heart beating in his chest

Painfully beating in his chest

Sitting in one of the painfully hard hospital chairs, Gibbs watched the twin doors that Ducky and Tony disappeared though only minutes ago.

Gibbs thought about calling Abby but he didn't want her driving herself

Maybe he should call McGee or Ziva

Hell he wasn't sure what he should do

Gibbs rubbed his hands together again for the tenth time

It didn't help that they were still covered in Tony's blood

It had gotten under his nails making them look darker than they really are

It made him sick to his stomach just at the thought of it, but he didn't want to move in case Ducky came back.

**10001**

What felt like hours later Ducky came back through the twin doors, Gibbs stood up from his chair

"Duck?"

"Jethro, they just taken him into surgery" His old friend explained

"How bad?"

Ducky took ahold of Jethro's elbow pushing him back into the chair

"Bad enough, Jethro."

"Is he going to make it Duck?"

Ducky removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before answering, "You and I both know what a fighter Anthony is. If anyone can make it through this it's him."

Gibbs just nodded

"I will call the others."

Once again Gibbs just nodded

He thought of the last time he and Tony talked before this

The mess with Barrett

He didn't want what happen with him and Jenny to happen to Tony.

The reason why he pushed rule twelve so hard.

That man had enough heart break to last a life time, and Tony didn't need to add Erica Jane Barrett to the list.

Is that what he was doing?

Protecting his agent from heart break?

Tony has been with him for almost ten years

Ten years

Longer than all of Tony's other three employments put together.

Maybe his father was right, maybe over the years Tony became more than another agent.

He became family

More importantly a son

Son

God was he doomed to fail another child?

Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed a number and waited

"Hello?"

"Dad"

"Leroy, what can I do for you, son?"

There was that word again.

"Dad…"

"What is it Leroy?"

"Dad, Tony's in the hospital."

There was a silence on the end of the phone.

"Dad?"

"How bad Leroy?"

"Bad enough, Dad. They just took him into surgery"

"I'm coming down there"

"Dad, don't. I don't want you driving."

"I'm going to see if I can hop on a plane. You keep our boy alive, Leroy."

"Yes sir. Dad, use my credit card."

There was a sigh

"I'll be there soon. Love you, son."

"I'll have someone pick you up. Love you too, Dad."

**10001**

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby yelled

She ran down the hallway throwing herself into Gibbs' arms.

Her face pressed into his neck, her arms around his middle holding tight.

"Is he going to be okay?" Abby's voice reminded him of Kelly.

"He better be." He said softly into her ear.

He pulled her tighter into his arms.

"He's going to be fine, Abbs."

"Abigail where are Tim and Ziva?" Ducky asked

"They are with the guy that shot Tony." Abby replied

**10001**

Jackson stood in line at the airport in one hand his cane his son loving made and the other his bag.

In front of him a man ranging about something.

"Sir, please calm down." The woman asked

"Calm down? This is bullshit!" he yelled

"Sir, please."

Jackson cleared his throat, "Young man, my Federal Agent grandson is fighting for his life in a hospital. I would love to be by his side when he wakes up from surgery."

Well Tony isn't his grandson by blood but the man didn't need to know that.

The man turned to look at Jackson.

"Oh my god, sir. I'm sorry." He moved from the counter "Please let me buy your ticket."

"Thank you, young man."

**10001**

"Agent DiNozzo's family?" A young nurse walked over to them

"Yes that's us." Abby jumped up from her chair.

"Agent DiNozzo is being moved to recovery right now. I'm looking for his next of kin, a L.J. Gibbs."

"That would be me."

The nurse nodded "Please follow me sir."

Gibbs turned to Ducky and Abby, "Call me when McGee and Ziva get here."

Ducky nodded, "Go take care of our boy, Jethro"

**10001**

Gibbs sat down next to Tony' bed in another hard hospital chair, "Oh Tony"

Even in his sleep Tony's face was laced with pain.

"It's going to be okay, Tony."

Softly Gibbs brushed hair away from Tony's forehead

Gibbs sighed

"I was just trying to project you, Tony."

Gibbs sighed again

"And look what happened, an awkward car conversation and now this."

Gibbs took Tony's hand in his.

"But, I will make this right Tony. I will."

**10001**

Gibbs came back out in the waiting room to find McGee and Ziva sitting with the group

"How's Tony?" McGee asked

"He's alive. They are moving him into another room. Tim, can you pick up my dad from the airport?"

"Yes, Boss." With a nodded he left.

"Ziver, what did our shooter say?"

"He said that he shot our marine because he was sleeping with his wife. So he killed the marine and his wife."

Gibbs nodded, "Did he say why he shot Tony?"

"He did not; he found not give a reason to why."

"Well at least the case is closed." Abby said.

"I agree with Abigail. All we need now is for Anthony to wake up."

"The doctor wants to wait till he wakes before he starts letting people in the room." Gibbs explained. "Let me know when my father gets here."

With Gibbs followed the nurse back to Tony's room.

Gibbs took Tony's hand in his again.

"There are a lot of people waiting to see you DiNozzo."

He sighed again

"Nothing is ever easy with you is it Tony?"

Silence

"That's what I thought, Tony"

He rubbed the back of Tony's hand

**10001**

The first thing he noticed was pain, the pain in his chest.

Then the second thing he noticed was someone holding his hand.

Trying to open his eyes slowly to figure out what was going on.

It was Gibbs

Gibbs was holding his hand

Tony went to open his mouth to speak

He heard Gibbs sigh

"Nothing is ever easy with you is it Tony?"

He said nothing

"That's what I thought, Tony"

Tony felt Gibbs rub the back of his hand.

"God, Tone"

Tone

Gibbs hasn't called him Tone in years.

He felt Gibbs brush hair from his forehead

"Dad is on way down here Tony. So, you better wake up soon."

"Working on it, Boss" Tony opened his eyes

"Hey, there DiNozzo, nice of you to join us."

"Your Dad is on his way down?"

"Yeah, he was worried. Not that I don't blame him."

"How long you been sitting there Boss?"

"Not long."

"Boss, I am sorry about everything with EJ."

"Don't worry about it now, Tony."

"No, Boss. We need to worry about it now. I messed up. I broke rule twelve."

"Hell, Tony. I pulled the rule twelve in the basement because I didn't…" Gibbs paused "didn't want what happened with me and Jenny happen to you."

"Boss"

"Tony, I was trying to protect you from this mess. There's just something about Barrett that I don't trust. And I don't trust her with you. Not with my second not with my…"

"You're what boss?"

"My son, I don't trust her with my son."

"I'm you're what Boss?"

"You think after ten years I wouldn't care about you, Tony? Hell, my father loves you to death." Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's hair. "Your family, Tony"

Tony gave him a small smile

"Love you too, Boss."

**10001**

After having the doctor taking a look at Tony he started letting the others in the room.

Jackson was the first.

Gibbs raised to greet his father

"Dad"

Jackson pulled his son into a tight hug.

"Leroy. How's our boy?" Jackson replied pulling away

"Your boy is awake." Tony commented

"I can see that, Tony." Jackson sat in Gibbs' seat.

"Your son and I had a little talk." Tony rolled his head to look at Jackson

"Yea? Bout what?"

"About family, Dad."

"Family, Leroy?"

"Family, Jack." Tony replied.

Tony rolled his head and shared a soft smiled with Gibbs.

**10001**

**A/N: **Well holy crap. My first NCIS fanfiction ever, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I wanted to have this done before tonight's new ep, but that didn't happen. So this is a late birthday gift to me. Thanks every for reading. And thanks again to AZGirl. My grammar could be off in some spots just because I wanted to this posted today.

Ace


	2. Epilogue

The Reason, Epilogue

Acethebatdog2039

A/N: At first I wasn't really didn't think I was going to add anything to this story. But, I think a nice simple epilogue is needed.

**10001**

Two Days Later

"Are you sure he's well enough to go home Leroy?"

"Dad, he's sitting up, eating, and hitting on the nurses. I'm pretty sure he's going to be fine."

Gibbs looked into the rearview mirror to find the object of their conversation asleep.

Tony always did sleep well in the car. He was a like a little boy in the car wrapped up in his Ohio State sweatshirt.

Tony's soft snores brought a smile to his face.

The car ride was short and Gibbs hated to wake his Senior Field Agent but having him sleep in the house was better than the back seat of his car.

"Come on, DiNozzo let's get you in the house."

There was a groan from his second as he pulled himself from the backseat of the car.

Pushing Tony into the couch ten minutes later after pulling him out of the car the two Gibbs men left him alone to let him settle.

"You just relax Tony, and I'll make you something to eat." Jackson said from the kitchen.

"Thanks Jack." Tony yawned

"Lay down, Tony." Throwing a pillow at one end of the couch for his head, Gibbs helped Tony move his legs and the rest of his body onto the couch.

Tony watched with half open lids as Gibbs removed his shoes, "Thanks Boss."

"Just rest Tony. It'll take Dad some time to make you something to eat, so why don't you take a nap"

"That's a good idea, Boss." Tony yawed again.

Gibbs went to find an extra blanket by the time he returned Tony was asleep.

"Rest Tony, I got your six."

**10001**

A/N: Well that was short. Thanks all for the reviews, favorite, and alerts. So made my day! :D


End file.
